The Hatake Family
by Gaara is just that sexy
Summary: "The last time I trusted someone, it turned me into a monster," Hatake Kairi said. AU Alive!Rin Kakarin GaaOC AsuKure with ShikaTema SasuSaku NaruHina and some NejiTen and KibaIno in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Guys! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't been on. So many things have been going on and I just haven't found anytime to write and all that jazz. Again, I'm sorry and I hope you like my story. **

**This is an AU where Nohora Rin is alive and is Kakashi's lover and they have daughter, (it was a teenage pregnancy... Let's just say it happened...) But Kai has a secret that she can never EVER tell anyone that you will find below.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, all the couples here would be together and I would also make this into a movie.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"It's a girl! A healthy baby girl!" The doctor exclaimed. A baby girl. His baby girl. _Their_ baby girl. A new little Hatake, brought into the world. Kakashi couldn't say anything. His child._ Their_ child.. He just held his lover's hand and smiled. He remembers all the disgusted looks of the villagers for making his lover pregnant when they were merely teenagers, only 17 years of age. He didn't care anymore. all of that hatred towards those villagers, gone. He wouldn't care what anyone would say, this is his baby girl.

"Rin... It's our baby! _Our _baby!" Kakashi finally said. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. Rin smiled, exhausted for she just gave birth. the doctor handed the little baby to her mother. The little child was crying at the top of her lungs. Rin sang a gentle tune to her little baby and Kakashi looked down at his child.

After a little while, the little baby calmed down and opened her eyes to see the world for the first time. Her eyes opened showing onyx black eyes, just like Kakashi's.

"Hi little one, welcome to the world," Rin whispered. The baby cooed at the sound of her mother's voice. Rin took this time to examined her child. She had a tuft of dark brown hair with a little tint of silver to it. Although she had Kakashi's eyes, she looks just like Rin.

"She's beautiful," Kakashi said.

"I know. She is our daughter anyways," Rin giggled. Kakashi smirked.

"Here Kakashi, hold her." Rin handed him the baby. He took the baby and handled her like she was made of fine china.

"What should we name her, Kaka-kun?"

It hit him. He has never thought of a name for her yet. He looked down at his nameless child. 'Damn it... I haven't even thought of that yet! And it's something as important as the name! Crap I'm...' Rin cut off his thoughts.

"Kaka-kun? Are you alright?" She said. Kakashi handed her back the baby.

"Umm, yes... It's' just I never have thought of a name for her..." He scratched his cheek.

Rin giggled, "It's fine. If you don't mind me asking, what was your mother's name?"

Kakashi's eye widened. This woman sitting right next to astonishes him everyday.

"K-Kairi." He responded.

"Then there we go. That's her name. Hatake Kairi. We can call her Kai for short, Is that okay?" Rin asked Kakashi, her beautiful eyes giving him the 'look'. He just smiled and nodded at her. Little Kai eventually fell asleep in her mother's arms.

The new father and mother were watching their Kai sleep, exchanging quite words careful to not wake the infant. After a couple minutes, there was a quite knock on the door. Kakashi simply said, "Enter."

"Oi Oi Oi, now where's my goddaughter?" Asuma said as he stepped through the door. Then came Kurenai, Guy, and all the rest of them. Rin smiled at him and showed him the baby.

All the girls cooed over the baby and all the boys watched and congratulated Kakashi.

"So Rin, what's her name?" Anko asked.

"Hatake Kairi or Kai," Rin responded.

"Awww, how cute!" Kurenai said. "Can I hold her?" Rin nodded and handed Kurenai the baby.

"Hi little Kairi! I'm Auntie Kurenai. Now, I have one word of advice for you right now, if Uncle Guy asks you to train with him, say no," Kurenai joked. Everyone laughed, even Guy.

Life was good for little Kai. She became an amazingly advanced shinobi just like her father. She also had the chakara control of her mother. But, something happened five years later that changed Kai's life.

**'''**

* * *

**'''**

Kakashi was going to be given an all Jonin mission. The third Hokage was listing off all the names, making sure everyone was there. Kai was sneaking around, looking for her father, because he left her in the lobby to wait for him. She was able to sneak into the room and hid behind a larger pillar where the Hokage was listing off the names. The Hokage, being the shinobi he is, noticed Kai there, and simply said...

"Come on out little one," The Hokage said. Kai timidly snuck out from behind her hiding place.

"Come to me, child," The Hokage said again. Kai slowly walked slowly in front of The Hokage and bowed down to him.

"Stand."

"Gomenasai, Hokage-sama, I was just looking for my Otusan..." Kai responeded.

"It's alright, child, go ahead and talk to him," Kai ran up to her father.

"Otusan, Okasan is still working at the hospital," Kai said.

"It's fine, she probably has more patients, you can stay next to me for now," Kakashi smiled. Suddenly, two ANBU members appeared.

"Hokage-sama, this is urgent," One of the members said.

"What is it?" The Hokage asked.

"The seal finally broke, we only have 24 more hours," The Hokage's eyes got wide. The "seal" contains one of the worst monsters ever known to man. Not a tailed beast but a _headed _beast. Far worse than a tailed beast. Are you confused? Here, why not a brief history lesson.

A long time ago when Konoha was still beginning, there was a horrible attack on a small village deep in the forest. Almost all of Japan was needed to defeat the beast. The beast was Two Headed beast, the Beast that has broken from the seal. Konoha only agreed to take the monster because it was the strongest village of them all. Now, back to The Hokage.

"Sir, the council advises you sealing the monster in the highest ranking shinobi in the academy right now, the only one that can face the monster without breaking out," One of the ANBU members said.

The Hokage said, "You all are dismissed the mission can wait, I'll summon you if I need you," They all bowed and left the building.

"I'll take you to Okasan, just in case the Hokage calls me back," Kakashi smiled at his daughter, Kai nodded and smiled. She grabbed Kakashi's hand and walked to the hospital.

~The Hokage~

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!" The Hokage shouted. "She is a five year old girl, one of my sons best friends daughter. She has a bright future ahead of her."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but these are orders," One member said.

"From who?"

"That highly classified sir,"

The ANBU members seemed to get a message from their receivers.

"Roger that," the member said the both of them left the room.

"Tou-chan, they stole the scroll with the seal, no one knows where they left and Kakashi's daughter is gone," Asuma burst in the office.

"Asuma, you are in charge of the prtection of Hatake Kairi, find her at all costs, and summon Rin and Kakashi to my office, right now,"

"Yes, Tou-chan." With that Asuma jumped out the window and sprinted. He already had a team ready to go, all he had to do was go to Kakashi and Rin.

'Kairi, don't worry, Uncle Asuma's coming to save you, your mother and father are still in shock right now and getting help, I'll be there to protect you,' Asuma thought.

...

* * *

**First chapter done ^(^.^)^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please no flames, but I would love it if you give a review! ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sealing

**Okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy….. Next chapter is ago!**

**Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Naruto. BUT I do own Kai Hatake… BTW If anyone wants to use her in a fic or draw a pic of her or something like that, do not hesitate to ask me! Over PM that is. **

**YOSH! Onto the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sealing

.

.

.

.

.

Fear filled her features, eyes widening in fright. She never thought something like this could happen. She fought, kept fighting, trying to get out of this man's grasp. She failed. Her small size a disadvantage in this situation. Hatake Kai needed to get out of this man's grasp. Hatake Kai needed to escape. Hatake Kai needed to be saved. Hatake Kai needed her father.

Hatake Kai started to cry.

Tears poured down her face. The ominous man just kept running through the trees. She identified it as the forest located right on the border of Konoha. She tried to escape his grasp again, squirming about and kicking him. He just kept running on. Many more minutes passed by, the same routine going by. The man runs, Kai attempts to kick him. He continues to run, she continues to kick him. Kai's attempts to escape are quite futile. Finally, they came to a stop. There was a small house, out in a clearing in the forest. Three other men came to Kai and the man who brought her to the location. Kai could slightly make out their conversation.

"Target captured, no followers identified, Bring her to Danzo," One of the men said. Kai felt her weight being shifted and she was in a different man's arms. They walked into the house, and Kai looked around. She immediately knew she was good as dead. There were barely any lights, the one light above a table with straps on it. The men threw her on the table and strapped her down. Kai cried.

One man came in with a large scroll in his arms. Chakara was oozing out of it, Kai knew that there was a strong power contained inside of the scroll. No words could be heard but chants coming from the men and women around her, whispering incoherent words. The man holding the scroll opened the scroll and laid it on a table close the the one Kai was on. He preformed hand signs and he had the chakara in his control to seal it inside something. Reality hit Kai like a kunai. She was going to become one of the rare beasts. She was going to become the deadly Futatsu no Sōtō-jū*.

The astoundingly powerful chakara slowly made its way closer to Kai. She felt it painfully slowly enter her body through her face, pain coursing through her whole body. She closed her eyes, doing her best not to make a noise, she couldn't let them men know she was feeling pain. If she did, they would think she's weak. She could hold on… She could… She can't.

"OTŪ-SAN! OKĀ-SAN!" She cried out in agony.

**'"**

* * *

**'"**

.:..:..To Asuma and his team…:..:.

"C'mon guys, we have to pick up the pace, we have to save Kai," Asuma said, kicking his speed up. His team, consisting of Kurenai, Yamato and Gai. Yamato luckily placed some of his tracking seeds in all of Kai's clothing, Kakashi's idea. So Yamato knew the exact location of Kai.

They finally made it to the location, getting ready to prepare an ambush. Asuma wanted to just burst in and kill all the men who kidnapped Kai, but they had to strategize first, Kurenai calmed him down.

"Yamato, can you check the condition of Kai?" Asuma said after he calmed down. Yamato nodded and performed a couple quick hand signs. He sighed, and had a sad look in his almond eyes.

"The bad news is that we can't stop them from sealing it in Kai, it's far passed the stage where we could save her. I believe that they also plan on killing her right after it is inside her. But, the good news is that we can stop them from killing her, if we act quickly and all according to plan," Yamato said. Everyone nodded.

Yamato took a deep breath. "Okay, Kai is really scared right now, and she's experiencing a lot of pain, but she's holding on rather well. Many expect that the beast would have such a shaky entry and would be broken out by now, but her willpower is so strong that it's entry is smooth. We need to act, on my mark. Kurenai, once we get inside, I want you to go and get Kai. She needs the most comfort and support after the beast takes her over. Hold her in your arms and hug her close. She needs to feel love, for love helps contain the beast. Once you get Kai, run directly out of here and do your best to get to, or as close as you can, to Konoha."

"Hai."

"Asuma, Gai, and my self are going to fight off the shinobi inside, we'll make sure no one tracks you," Yamato concluded. Everyone nodded. Now, they waited. Seconds passed like minutes, minutes like hours. Finally, it was time.

Yamato held up three fingers and counted down, mouthing the numbers. _"Three….. Two…. One….,"_

_"Go."_

**'"**

* * *

**'"**

**Aaaaaaaannnnnddddddddd….. Done with Chapter 2! lol left ya with a cliffy ;0) Sorry if it was too short or something. It seems a little short to me. Oh well. Yosh! Do not hesitate to review! One review can help me make the story better, ya know? See you next time (^.^)**


End file.
